The present invention relates to the retention of earthen formations and, more particularly, is concerned with a retaining and reinforcing mechanism made up of welded wire mats having face sections which are secured to one another. In its more specific aspects, the invention is concerned with an improved method and apparatus which accommodates settling of the earthen formation, without bulging of the face sections of the wall.
The prior art relating to the present invention is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,686 to William K. Hilfiker. That patent discloses a method and apparatus for constructing retaining walls from welded wire gridworks of the type with which the present invention is concerned. In the structure of the patent, the face sections of the gridworks are secured together, either through means of separate ties, or by plastically deforming the distal wires of the face sections as the wall is erected. Another form of wire retention wall may be seen in French patent 7,507,114, published Oct. 1, 1976. In the structure of that patent, the wire trays have U-shaped face sections which are superimposed upon one another and, in at least some instances, secured together with wire ties. Other patents of interest to various techniques which have been provided for securing the face sections of compressible welded wire retaining walls together are William K. Hilfiker U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,505,621, 4,856,939, 5,722,799 and 5,733,072.
The present invention provides a welded wire reinforced soil retaining wall where the horizontal soil reinforcing elements may move toward one another in response to the settling of an earthen formation, without bulging of the face sections. This is achieved by securing the successive face sections of the wall in slidable engagement with one another and supporting the soil reinforcing mats on backing mats which are free to move vertically, without bulging. The face sections of the reinforcing mats of the present invention have no cross wires which are engaged as the fill compacts. The successive face sections hold one another against outward displacement, without bulging. In one embodiment, extensions on the successive face sections serve both to secure the sections in slidable engagement with one another and to secure the backing mats against outward displacement, while permitting the reinforcing mats to settle. In another embodiment, the backing mats for each successive face section have extensions which slidably engage the next successive backing mat to hold it against outward displacement. Releasable connectors secure the backing mats to the face sections of the soil reinforcing mats to facilitate erection of the wall, while permitting the backing mats to release to accommodate settling of the fill in the retained earthen formation.
A principal object of the invention is to provide a soil reinforced retaining wall utilizing welded wire soil reinforcing elements having face sections which can accommodate settling of the retained earthen formation, without bulging.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a wall in which the face maintains its integrity and aesthetic appearance, even where settlement of the earthen formation takes place.
Still another object of the invention is to provide such a wall which will adapt to the settlement of a retained earthen formation which frequently occurs as the result of inadequate compaction of fill and/or poor fill quality.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a wall in which the soil reinforcing elements are securely held together during erection of the wall, while still permitting relative movement of the elements in response to settlement of the earthen formation being retained.
Still another and more specific object is to provide such a wall wherein the number of components and their complexity is no greater than that of other soil enforced wire walls presently in use.
Another object is to provide such a wall which maintains its integrity throughout its life.
These and other objects will become more apparent when viewed in light of the accompanying drawings and following detailed description.